Couldn't Be Jealous
by ITCrowdLover
Summary: Roy had seen many boyfriends in the time he worked with Jen. But of course he wasn't jealous. I DON'T OWN. ALL RIGHTS GO TO GRAHAM LINEHAN.
1. The Security Guard

**I DO NOT OWN. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE GENIUS THAT IS GRAHAM LINEHAN!**

Roy watched Daniel with a feeling of confusion and uncertainty. Daniel walked in and out of the room without even knocking, asking 50/50 questions about composers. Jen was just answering them out of luck. He was never too keen on these guys who think they are so good looking.

Soon enough, Daniel was settling down with this big quiz book. Why he had it he didn't really know. Moss had just recovered from facing his fear of spiders and collapsed down next to Roy. They both narrowed their eyes in suspicion at Daniel. Moss didn't seem to mind him as much as Roy did, but there was just something about him..

"You guys don't mind me hanging around down here, do you?" Daniel asked.

"No, no, not at all," Roy said. He wasn't too sure about Daniel. There was something about him that he wasn't sure about.

"You guys see the match last night?" He asked.

"Yeah!" They both lied. They always tried to make themselves more normal by saying that they liked football, but Roy's idea of a good night was Laser Quest, not football. But he knew that saying that if he liked Laser Quest and not football, he would seem more geeky than "normal".

"What a match! All the players running up, and running back down. Such athleticism!" Roy said, trying to keep up with the conversation and trying to sound convincing, he left the conversation to Moss. What was the "offside rule" again?

Daniel finally stood up to leave and as he was about to leave, he turned back round.

"Let me know if you have any spider trouble," he smirked.

"We'll be fine," said Roy, glaring at the security guard. He watched in shock as he noticed Jen watching Daniel as he walked off.

"You like him?" Asked Roy in surprise.

"Who, the good looking man with "security" written across his chest? Yeah I do," she smiled.

Moss rolled his eyes as he watched Jen and Roy's debate about women liking nice guys and starting a bet. Suddenly he felt himself getting involved in a bet where Roy was setting up a lonely hearts ad online about himself that "made him sound like a bastard". He sat helping Roy put up an ad and Moss then logged on to his account. No replies, as he expected.

"Do you like Daniel?" Roy asked Moss when Jen left to buy lunch.

"He's okay," said Moss, shrugging his shoulders. "He catches spiders for us, so that's good. Why?"

"No reason," said Roy, quickly looking at the doughnut he was eating. Just wondering."

In all honesty, was secretly hoping that the relationship between Jen and Daniel would just remain as a crush. He wasn't jealous or anything. There was just something about Daniel that he wasn't sure about. He wasn't jealous of Daniel. He couldn't be.

Right?


	2. The Clown Shoe

"And now I have to go on a date with him," Jen sighed.

Roy managed to act sympathetic as he found out that Jen lost Daniel £32,000 on _Who Wants to be a Millionaire,_ but he couldn't help but hide a smirk. In all honesty, he was pretty worried about Jen when Daniel turned up to sort the date. When she told him that she would pay for the meal, Daniel looked livid. Who knew what he was capable of? But really, Roy knew that he should have had other things on his mind.

Anyway, he had his own date to think about. After listening into Jen's conversation with Moss, he made sure that his date was in the same place and the same time as Jen's date. He wanted to keep an eye on Jen as well as trying to enjoy his date with Rebecca. He saw that look of fury on Daniel's face. Roy knew he had to be there. Who knew what Daniel could say or do?

**Messy Joe's**

Thankful that he had a table close to Jen, Roy settled down for his meal with Rebecca. He tried to keep his mind off Jen and Daniel, but he couldn't help but sneak quick looks at them. Suddenly, three men appeared in sombrero hats and with moustaches and guitars at Jen's table and started singing about "having fun". That was definitely an unsuitable song to sing, but Jen managed to get them to go away.

He managed to engage in a conversation with Rebecca about whether he was a bastard or not (she won the argument), but Roy noticed a man dressed as a clown appear next to Jen and Daniel's table. He saw that Daniel was trying to contain his fury more and more but soon it exploded. Daniel suddenly stood up and punched the clown in the face. Roy felt like a different person as he took off his glasses.

"I know her!" He told Rebecca, unaware of the chocolate that he smeared on his forehead. He ran towards the table as quickly as possible. To his surprise, he saw Jen shout out as she was hit with the clown shoe.

"Hey!" Shouted Roy, his anger towards Daniel and protection towards Jen taking over. "Careful what you're doing with the clown shoe, Mister!"

But suddenly, he felt himself being punched in the face and a gasp from Jen.

"Roy?" He heard a familiar, comforting voice. Of course it was Jen. Who else would it be?

"Has he gone?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Jen said. "So has Rebecca. Let's pay our bills and just go. We need to sort your nosebleed."

They sorted the bills and left Messy Joe's. Those were two dates they weren't going to forget in a hurry.

**The Taxi**

"Just tilt your head back," Jen said, helping him to clean himself up.

"When I see him tomorrow..." Roy said threateningly.

"That was his last day," Jen interrupted.

"Thank God," Roy admitted.

They watched in amusement as Daniel walked angrily down the street with Rebecca lagging behind. They managed to flag down a taxi and Roy opened it for her. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Thanks, Roy," said Jen. "I just wanted to say -"

Roy started to worry. The conversation was sounding... different for some reason. Where was it going? For some reason, he began to panic.

"Ok, see ya!" Said Roy, slamming the door to the taxi, the panic taking over. He wanted to hear what Jen was going to say, but he was scared at the same time. Mixed feelings. Maybe he would find out soon.

**Sorry for the long chapter but I had lots of ideas of Roy's point of view and I wanted to put them down before I forgot! Please R&amp;R!**


	3. Meeting Bill Crouse

Roy had heard of Bill Crouse and his personality, of course. At any sign of a relationship between Jen and another man, he always ensured that he had enough information about him. Not that he was jealous or anything. After all, he was looking for another girlfriend himself. He had made business cards and everything. Unfortunately, he had gone to the wrong floor and ended up giving his business card to Judy, the woman with a hairier moustache than Denholm.

Apparently, Bill Crouse was a sex addict. What was it with Jen and a failure to pick decent boyfriends? Roy even found himself thinking that he would be better suited to Jen. Not that he thought that was a good idea. That would be weird. Dating his boss? That wouldn't be normal.

It seemed that Jen's date was a bit of a disaster. Bill didn't seem to get the idea of what a meze was, he was rude towards another waiter and if Roy's experiences were correct, Bill seemed to have unknowingly become an unfortunate victim to 'trouser food'. But for some reason, Roy didn't feel sorry for her. He had to stop himself from smiling. Bill seemed to have thought that the date was a success and Jen didn't. And thanks to Moss, matters were just going to get worse.

But Roy wouldn't be jealous. Of course he wouldn't. Right?


End file.
